Wedding Night
by JA Baker
Summary: Companion story to "Morning". Goblin Slayer, Cow Girl, Guild Girl and High Elf Archer have all gotten married. To each other. And what else comes after a wedding, even such a strange one, but the wedding night? (pure smut harem story in four parts. MFFF)
1. Preludes To Pleasure

_By popular demand, my second_ Goblin Slayer _story. Acts as a prequel to_ Morning _, but you shouldn't need to have read that first._

 _And it's pure smut this time. Consider yourselves warned._

 **Wedding Night**

 **C** **hapter One: Preludes To Pleasure**

The ceremony was long over, the last of the guests had left, many piled into a cart after becoming too intoxicated to walk. A few had tried to set up various pranks, but Female Knight had chased them off with a sturn look. With the sun having sunk beneath the horizon, the only light came from the oil lamps attached to the bedroom walls, casting a soft, inviting light over the large bed that took up almost half the room.

Goblin Slayer stood on one side of the bed: his suit jacket was draped over a chair in the kitchen, and the trousers and his shirt were neatly folded and placed in the laundry, leaving him in just his undercloths. Years of constant, physical work had left his body muscular, but not overly so, and the scars scattered across his arms, legs and chest told of battles hard fought and won. His naturally ash-grey hair had been cut and styled, or at least an attempt had been made by the town barber, and for once was pulled back away from his scarlet eyes. And despite all the dangers he had face, the countless times he had looked death in the eyes, for perhaps the first time in his adult life, he looked hesitant.

In stark contrast, Cow Girl looked eager, her long red hair flowing down over her tanned shoulders to pay across the top of her impressive chest that strained against the simple white bra that struggled to keep the massive mounds of flesh contained. Her stomach was flat but toned, a testament to a lifetime working on a farm, and her flawless, milky-white skin continued down the the matching white panties and matching, knee-high stockings she wore. A few stray red hairs had escaped their cotton prison, hinting at the treasure hidden behind the sheer fabric. She was stood with her arms behind her back, causing her chest to stick out even further than normal, while one leg was crossed behind the other. Over all, her pose seemed to lend her an almost innocent look, until one saw the hunger in her eyes.

Next to her stood Guild Girl, her customary uniform replaced by a sheer silk chemise shift that was so thin it was almost translucent in the lamplight. Almost, but not quite, keeping her amazing body just out of sight. Her shoulder length hony-blond hair was tied into a simple ponytail that hung down over her right shoulder, arms folded under her ample chest, lifting it up, while a faint twist of her hips gave her an almost predatory stance.

Last, but by no means least, stood High Elf Archer in a matching pair of black-and-gold bra and panties under a thin green top made of some fabric Goblin Slayer didn't know the name of, but was evidently elvish in origin. It looked impossible light and delicate, yet clung to her tall, slender form as if it was painted on. Her chest was nowhere near as impressive as the two women beside her, but her brests stood out proud and firm under her flowing green hair that streached down to a waist that looked deceptively fragile. But Goblin Slayer had seen her in battle, and was well aware of just how strong and flexible she was.

"How..." while known as a man of few words, Goblin Slayer wasn't accustom to being lost for them, "Who..."

"We've discussed it." High Elf Archer blushed, even the tips of her long ears turning red, "And after much deliberation, we decided that you should..."

"Make love to me first!" Cow Girl cut in excitedly, "I have known you the longest, after all."

"Then me." Guild Girl slowly kicked her lips, "I've waited this long: I can wait a little longer."

"I get to watch you take their maidenheads," somehow, in defiance of all logic and philology, High Elf Archer turned an even deeper shade of red, "before giving you mine, husband."

Goblin Slayer felt his mouth go dry: while his body had certain, urges, he'd always handled them himself, and as such was every bit as much a virgin as the three woman who were now his wives. Cow Girls lack of experience was somewhat understandable, given she'd spent her entire life living on a farm, first her parents, then her uncles. But Guild Girl had grown up in a major city, where attitudes towards premarital relations were more relaxed. And High Elf Archer was two thousand years old; even if she was considered to be just out of the equivalent of her teens by their standards, and she was stunningly beautiful, to the point where he found it hard to believe that she'd never laid with a man before, given there could have been no shortage of willing suitors.

"I've never..." he struggled to find the right words, "All three of you... I may not..."

"We took that into consideration." now it was Guild Girls turn to blush, as she produced a small vial from somewhere and presented it to him, "It's a... special Stamina Potion. For situations like this."

She managed to hand the small container over without dropping it, and Goblin Slayer looked at the clear glass. It certainly looked like a normal potion, the kind an Adventure were keep on hand to boost their energy at a critical moment. He wasn't sure where they had acquired it, or how much it cost, but he only hoped that it did something to calm his nerves. Popping the stopper with his thumb, he sniffed the contence: it smelt oddly but not unappealingly of hazelnut, and he quickly drank it down without a moments hesitation.

Guild Girl placed a hand on Cow Girls shoulder and gently pushed her forward. The young farm-hand slowly walked around the end of the bed and stood before her new husband, shaking with anticipation and nervousness. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders, then gave a little yelp of surprises as he suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace, their lips meeting as they kisses deeply, their bodies flowing together.

High Elf Archer watched them with rapt attention, but took Guild Girls hand and led her across to where a comfortable chair sat against the wall. Taking the seat, she pulled her wife down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her as they continued to watch Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl kiss. Her long, slender fingers traced their way up Guild Girls hands until they found her chin, then she pulled the other womans face round for a kiss. The younger woman seemed surprised at first, but quickly responded, reaching up to caress her wife's face, her finger tips playing with the Elfs long, sensitive ears. The Ranger let out a deep moan: while it wasp widely known just how sensitive an Elfs ears were, few outsiders were aware that they doubled as an erogenous zone.

Growing bolder, High Elf Archer lowered her left arm until her hand could cup one of Guild Girls breasts through the fabric of her chemise, her thumb and forefinger tweeking her already erect nipple. This drew a squeek of excitement from Guild Girl that was completely swolled by their continuing kiss. Taking her brides reaction as permission to explore further, the Ranger used her right up to trace a line up her leg until in snaked its way under the bottom of the silk negligee. Slipping further, it continued until it reached the apex of her slender legs and the damp warmth hidden there. She was surprised to discover that Guild Girl had trimmed her pubic hair down to only a small patch directly above her womanhood, but it certainly made it easier for the Elfs probing fingers to find the little bundle of nerves she was seeking.

Despite all their outward differences, humans and Elfs have basically the same anatomy, and High Elf Archer knew from her past exploration of her own body just how much pleasure stimulating a womans nub could bring, and she fully intended to make their marriage one of equals. When she had exchanged vows before the Gods of Order and Light, she had taken Cow Girl and Guild Girl to be her wives just as much as she had taken Goblin Slayer to be her husband, and she fully intended to make love to all three of them on her wedding night.

Guild Girl saw stars explode behind her eyes as High Elf Archer played her body like a musical instrument. Her own past experiences were limited to late-night sessions with her fingers that left her breathless but satisfied, but they hadn't prepared her for the bliss of having someone else pleasure her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her blood boiling as High Elf Archer slipped first one, then two of her long fingers into her molten core. Nothing in her life had prepared her for what followed next, as her brides thumb then found the little nub of pleasure at the top of her slit. Fresh waves of fire welled up inside her as the Elf bent her fingers to rub against some secret place inside her that felt like nothing on Earth.

High Elf Archer smiled even as her tongue continued to battle with Guild Girls, the younger woman squirming with pleasure in her lap. When she was younger, barely a thousand years old, she had sneeked into her fathers library and peeked at the books he kept up on the highest shelf. The nights spent secretly reading those books had reading those books in the privacy of her room had been the awakening of her sexuality. And while she'd had every opportunity to explore it with willing partners, both male and female, she had kept herself pure for her wedding night. But that was now, and she saw no reason to hold back now, and intended to put all her theoretical knowledge to good use before the sun rose again.

An unmistakable moan of pure ecstasy escaped Guild Girls lips as she broke her kiss with High Elf Archer, her head rolling back even as her legs and inner core clamped down upon the intruding hand that was bringing her so much pleasure. Her body shook and convulsed, and if not for her wides strong yet gentle embrace, she would have fallen to the floor, a boneless lump of flesh. Her lap felt damp where her juices were forced out of her spasming sex. She looked round to High Elf Archer, who smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before slowly withdrawing her fingers, causing Guild Girl to moan again.

Bringing them up to her face, she could see that they were slick with Guild Girls secretions. She held one finger out, and the younger women eagerly enveloped it in her mouth, tasting herself, not for the first time, but certainly for the first time on someone else. The Elf slowly sucked to other one clean herself, savouring the honey-like taste of her wife's virgin womanhood.

"You taste devine." she smiled, then looked over to where Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl were stood, locked in a tight embrace, but watching them intently, and giggled, "I'm sorry, but I think I got a little carried away there."

"It's ok: it sounded like she had fun." Cow Girl turned to look up at her husband, "Now let's see if you can make me feel that good..."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Cow Girl Claims Her Prize

_It is kind of fun, looking at the traffic graph to see where all you readers are from._

 _Now if some of you could kindly leave some feedback so I know what I'm getting right and/or wrong..._

 **Wedding Night**

 **C** **hapter Two: Cow Girl Claims Her Prize**

"All I've ever wanted, for as long as I've known what it is to truly want something with every fibre of my being, is you." Cow Girl looked up into Goblin Slayers eyes with a look of pure contentment, "And now I have you; we have you, and there's nothing I can think of that could make me happier. Because, from now on, when you come home, you're coming home to me." She looked over to where Guild Girl sat slumped in High Elf Archers arms, still coming down from the high of her first orgasm not to have been achi9by her own hands, "To us. I know it's not exactly what a lot of people would call normal, but it somehow feels... Right."

She blushed, lowering her head.

"Listen to me babbling on like this."

"I love the sound of your voice." Goblin Slayer admitted, "I always have."

"Then make me scream." his wife looked up with a fresh, almost serene smile, "Make me a women."

She reached around behind her back and unclipped her bra, the soft fabric falling open as the strain it had been under was suddenly released. Flexing her shoulders, she let it drop free, fully exposing her generous breasts for the first time. She heard a soft sigh from across the room, and glanced sideways to see High Elf Archers jaw drop open, a hungry look in her eye. And it excited her in a way she didn't think that another woman ever would. She saw the glow that was emanating from Guild Girl and realised just how much she was looking forward to getting to know her wives better.

But not yet. No, first came the object of her desire for as long as she'd been capable of understanding such feelings. She took his hands in her own and lifted them up to her chest, inviting him to touch her in a way no one else ever had. She groaned as he strong, calluses hands took their weight, squeezing them just enough to feel good without hurting. He stood, transfixed as his thumbs rubbed her puffy, erect nipples, the dark brown areolas covering a significant amount of each breast. They'd always been sensitive: indeed, one of the reasons why she wore dungarees, beyond the practicality, was the way the straps rubbed against her nipples whenever she moved. More than once she had experienced a minor orgasm simply by walking down the road, which went some way towards explaining why she was so insistent on pulling the delivery cart into town. But now it wasn't cold, unfeeling denim that was making her feel that way, but rather the only man she'd ever loved romantically. She wanted his hands to cover every Ince of her body, to just wrap herself up in that feeling and never let go.

But she also wanted, no, needed, to feel him inside her.

She pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the bed, the crawled on top of him, her heavy breath hanging free as she pulled his vest up and over his head. His broad chest felt hot under her touch, his hair like wire wool. Biting her lower, lip, she reached down to his underwear and started to pull it free even as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

All eyes in the room were pointed in one direction: the women looked on in hunger and trepidation to see just what awaited them below, while Goblin Slayer felt a certain amount of fear. He had few make friends, certainly none he was especially close to, so he had no idea how his manhood compared to others. He knew his wives were virgins, but he also knew, on an intellectual level, that women gossiped, and he had enough ego to be concerned about what might be said about him behind his back.

"Oh. My. Goddess!" Cow Girl gasped as she got her first look at her husbands genitals: it was as thick as her wrist and looked to be as long as her forearm. Purple veins ran along it's length, from its base to the thick, plumb coloured head. His testicles looked like two goose eggs in a hairy blanket, and they all throbbed with every beat of his heart.

"Oh Orcbolg." High Elf Archer whispered, "I never suspected..."

"Silver ranked my arse." Guild Girl still sounded breathless, "That's Platinum or nothing!"

"It's... not too small?" Goblin Slayer asked, unsure what their reactions meant.

"Husband, you could probably kill a dozen Goblins just by swinging it at them!" Cow Girl looked at it, then down at her own, still panty clad crotch, "I only hope it fits."

Pulling his underwear completely off, she tentatively reached out and wrapped her hands round it, feeling it move under her touch. She'd heard a few of the more experienced women in town talk about pleasuring their husbands or lovers with their mouths, and she had been planning on at least trying it, but now she was not so sure. Reaching back, she slipped her thumbs through the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down, her thick red patch of public hair springing into view, followed by the dark, swollen lips of her womanhood.

High Elf Archer let out a low moan, already thinking about what it would be like to kiss every part of her wife's womanhood, but it wasn't the time.

Straddling her husband, Cow Girl moved forward slowly, rubbing her lower lips along the underside of her husbands manhood, leaving a sheen along its length. She rubbed back and forth a few times, until she was confident that they were lubricated sufficiently, then taking him in one hand, slowly guided him into her most personal of places. She groaned with a combination of pleasures and pain as he stretched her like she'd never been stretched before, opening up her womanhood like a plow tilling the soil. She slowly lowered herself further, biting her lip to avoid crying out, so sure that her screams would have been loud enough to be heared back in town. More and more of him vanished inside her until she felt his crown pressing against her maidenhead.

"Husband," she gasped, readying herself for what was to follow, "I give myself to you."

With that, she released the rest of her weight onto him. His straining manhood tore through the physical representation of her virginity, opening her up further than her inquisitive fingers had ever reached, until their bodies met as one. A silent scream escaped her lips, a faint trickle of blood leaking out between her legs. For what felt like the longest time, she simply sat impaled on him, her short, sharp breaths making her chest shake. For his part, it was all Goblin Slayer could do to hold himself back from reaching climax there and then. He'd never felt anything like it in his life, an all consuming pleasure that threatened to consume him. His hands gripped her thighs and held on like downing man grasping a lifeline.

The two of them remained joined, unmoving, for eons. Mountains rose up and crumbled to dust, the stars lived, died and were reborn overhead and the Gods themselves grew old, and yet they still did not move.

"Ok." Cow Girl said after an immeasurable amount of time had passed, "I'm ready."

With that she slowly started to rock her hips forwards and back, grinding her pubic mound against Goblin Slayer. After a moments hesitation, he started to move himself in time with her, the two of them falling into a steady rhythm that was ingrained in their very DNA. Their movements gained speed and intensity as pain started to give way to pleasure and they regained control of their bodies. Cow Girl started to lift herself up on his downstroke, half his impressive length leaving her body, then slicing back in as their bodies crashed together, his crown striking the very entrance to her womb like a blacksmiths hammer striking an anvil.

"Oh gods!" she groaned as her hands reached up to cup her breasts that swung wildly up and down and side to side as she rode her husband for all she was worth. The new bed cracked and shook with their every move, the headboard striking the wall with a loud crack. Goblin Slayer used his vice like grip of her hips to help lift her up and slam her down, lost in the liquid velvet like feel of her womanhood.

Suddenly Cow Girls movements became erratic, uncoordinated, and she let out a loud, primal scream as almost her entire body went ridged. Almost, but not all, as Goblin Slayer felt an almost painful tightness envelop him, root to tip, and he instinctively let open the floodgates that he'd been so desperately holding shut. His hips shot up, driving himself as deeply into his wife as he couldn't possibly go. His glands pressed up against the entrance to her womb, creating a tight seal so that when he exploded within her, most of it was forced directly into her womb, seeking out the chance to start a new life.

There was an almost wet slap as Cow Girl collapsed upon Goblin Slayer, her generous bosom softening the impact as she lay limply, sprawled across his chest, the two of them painting almost uncontrollable.

"I don't know about you," Cow Girl managed a faint laugh once she'd gotten her breathing back under control, "but that was like nothing I've ever felt before."

She let out a low moan as his still stiff manhood slipped free of her with an audible pop, trailing a stream of their mixed secretions and her virgins blood.

"It was..." he struggled to find the right words, but failed.

"It looked pretty good from here." Guild Girl smiled, a look of absolute longing in her eyes, "Ready for round two?"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Guild Girls Confession

_Glad everyone's enjoying it so far. Taking a couple of liberties for the sake of the story, but I hope you understand._

 _Also, creating extra backstory for Guild Girl, because she hasn't had much character development in the three Light Novels I've read so far. To keep from simply repeating myself, I took the liberty of giving her a bit of a kink, then used that to explore a bit of Goblin Slayers damaged psyche. So expect an edge to the smut this time._

 **Wedding Night**

 **C** **hapter Three : Guild Girls Confession**

Guild Girl stood slowly, untangling herself from High Elf Archer's embrace. Another time, she would have been content to remain in the Rangers arms all night, but having just watched her husband bring her other wife to untold of heights of ecstasy, she knew she needed to experience that for herself.

Cow Guil rose from the bed somewhat shakily, her body sore in ways she'd never knew possible, but in a good way. She'd made love to the love of her life, after years of dreaming about it, and it had been the single most amazing experience of her life. If this was what being married meant, then she understood for the first time why so many families had so many children. And by the gods, how she wanted children, Goblin Slayers children. She wanted, no, she _needed_ , to feel new life growing inside her, to bring it into the world and nurse it at her chest.

Making her way around the end of the bed, she passed Guild Girl, and after only a moments hesitation, grabbed the other women with a fierceness she didn't know she was capable of. Her new bride squeaked with surprise, but quickly threw herself into the kiss. Their hands started to explore each others bodies, but then just as suddenly as she'd started the embrace, Cow Girl broke it off.

"Not just yet." she smiled, nibbling at her lower lip, "Soon, but not yet."

"I guess I do have a previous appointment." Guild Girl looked over to where Goblin Slayer sat on the bed, "But I'll hold you to that promise."

With some reluctance, the two parted and continued on their separate ways, with Cow Girl making her way over to where High Elf Archer was sitting, and quickly straddled her lap to sit face to face with the Adventurer. The Ranger responded by pulling her into a deep kiss, one hand reaching up to play with her impressive chest, the other to explore the treasure hidden behind the thicket of red hair between her legs.

Guild Girl glanced at her wives, then continued on towards her husband. He reached out to her, pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, he held her with surprising softness as he kissed her deeply. They'd kissed before: she'd stollen a few pecks on his cheek after they became engaged, on the rare occasions when he wasn't wearing his customary helm, and they'd shared a proper kiss during the wedding ceremony earlier in the day, but they all pailed in comparison to their first kiss as lovers. She felt like she would melt away like the last snow of winter before the spring dawn, as if nothing in the world existed for her in that one perfect moment but the feel of his hands on her shoulders, his lips upon hers.

"Beloved..." She somehow summoned up the strength to break away, "There's something I need to confess."

Goblin Slayer looked at her with a strange expression on his face, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't have many friends growing up. Even when I started my apprenticeship with the Guild, I would spend my evenings reading in my room while the others visited taverns and play-houses." She seemed to withdraw into herself as she recalled the loneliness of those cold evenings, "I read all the books my tutors gave me, but then I started to read other books I found in the library. Books telling of the famous adventures of the past: of the quests they had undertaken and the evils they had slain. And some of the books... some of the books speculated about what happened afterwards. Once the evil wizards were slain and the beautiful damsel rescued, how they would... reward the Adventure with their bodies. I would read these books, alone in my room, and touch myself, imagining what it would be like if a great and noble hero swept me off my feet and carried me to their bed."

There was a snicker from High Elf Archer, but Cow Girl silenced her with a kiss, keeping her attention away from the couple on the bed.

"But the books I... enjoyed the most, they spoke of a specific way for a man to claim his woman. I used to dream about being taken that way, of having a man dominate me." Guild Girl blushed, taking Goblin Slayers hands with her own, "My parents were very religious: growing up I was told that relations between a man and his wife were soly to produce children, nothing more, and that only sinful woman took pleasure in the act. I know that to be false, even before I saw you pleasure Cow Girl like you did, but part of me is still that little girl, listening to her mother warn her about a 'wife's duties', and how I should put off marriage until I was ready." Her eyes glanced up, and she saw nothing but love and acceptance in her husbands eyes. "I need you to take me, as the hero's did in those books. I know... I know that you would never hurt me, never force me, but this first time, I need you to claim me as yours, body and soul."

Climbing onto the bed, she knelt facing away from him, exposing her perfectly formed, heart-shaped rear to him. Her womanhood was still puffy and slick with the pleasure High Elf Archer's fingers had brought her, and they stood open and inviting to him, topped by just a small patch a blond hair that was so fine it was almost invisible. The chemise she wore hung low, allowing him an unobstructed view of her chest. While not as extensive as Cow Girls, she was certainly well endowed, and her dark brown nipples stood out like acorns. She looked over her shoulder at him, moving her legs further apart.

"Please." she almost whispered.

Cow Girl and High Elf Archer stopped their exploration of each other to watch in silence.

Goblin Slayer understood what Guild Girl wanted of him, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

She didn't know... she _couldn't_ have known.

No, the only person he'd ever spoken to about what he'd seen that night was his old mentor, Burglar. No one one else, not even Cow Girl, knew what he'd been forced to watch the Goblins that destroyed their home village do to his sister. She'd raised him after their parents died from a fever that had swept through the region when he was just a boy, who had never treated him like a burden, even if she had to work twice as hard to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. His sister, who had been almost the entire world to him, until that night she had ushered him into the hidden crawl-space under the floor and told him to be quite and not to come out until the Goblins left.

No sooner had she rehidden the trapdoor than the Goblins burst into the house. His sister had tried to put up a fight, swinging at them with a heavy candlestick holder, but they had overwhelmed her with sheer weight of numbers. Forcing her to the floor, they had ripped her clothes off then taken their sick pleasure from her struggling body. The last one had slit her throat with a razor sharp dagger, leaving her to bleed out even as one of his companions kicked over the lamp on the table, setting the house on fire.

Yes, he had seen what the Goblins had done to his sister, and now his bride was asking him to take her in a similar manner.

"Orcbolg..." High Elf Archer looked at him: she had seen the way Goblins treated their prisoners, and had an inkling of what thoughts were going through his head.

"It's OK." he assured her, surprising himself with how true his words were. He'd never forget what he'd seen that night, and certainly never forgive Goblins for taking his sister away from him, but he had a new family now, and it was time to start making some new, happier memories.

Positioning himself behind Guild Girl, he took his manhood in one hand, and steading himself by placing the other on her hip, started to rub his crown up and down her virgin womanhood. Once he was happy that they were both sufficiently lubricated, he pushed forward until his glands popped inside her. Guild Girl let out a moan of both pleasure and pain as he started crying stretch her open, and pushed back against him, forcing him deeper.

"D...do it!" she half begged, half ordered, "Take what is rightfully yours!"

Needing no further encouragement, and with fresh memories of just how incredible Cow Girl had felt, Goblin Slayer took her hips with both hands, withdrew slightly, then pushed forward, not stopping until his hips met hurs. Guild Girl let out a scream of pain as he tore her maidenhead asunder, plunging himself into her deepest depths. Her eyes started to water, but deep down inside she felt nothing but joy: the long suppressed fantasy that she had kept secret from even her closest friends and confidants was finally coming true. Her body reacted by flooding her passageway with fresh lubricants, easing his steady in-and-out strokes as he built up a steady rhythm. Her entire body shook every time their hips met, and she found herself grinding her hips against his, reveling in the way his thick prod rubbed against her innermost places with every thrust.

Soon her shrieks of pain were replaced with the unmistakable sounds of pleasure, and one of her hands reached back to fondle one of her swinging breasts even as the rocking motion he had imparted her with made her long nipples rub back and forth against the soft silk of her chemise. She let out a fresh, guttural moan, panting hard and fast as she pleasured herself on her husband. Her cries echoed off the walls as she reached her first climax, her slick tunnel clamping down on Goblin Slayer, holding him firmly in place as waves of pure joy broke over her.

Having already spent himself inside Cow Girl, Goblin Slayer was able to hold back from his own release, and ride out the storm, remaining as still as a statue until Guild Girls trembling stopped, and she collapsed onto the bed, spent. But he was far from done himself, and he resumed his thrust into her, holding her hips in his hands even as her body went as limp as a boned fish. She lay, he'd to one side, eyes unfocused, only able to make quite, incomprehensible sounds as their bodies continued to meet with wep, slapping sounds, her secretions flowing down their legs and onto the bed.

Guild Girl was reduced to making faint mewing noises like a kitten when Goblin Slayer suddenly increased his pases, the gripping her tight enough to leave red marks on her flawless skin, erupted inside her. His eyes were closed tightly, and the low, drawn-out groan he gave carried with it a lot, but not all, of the pain he had carried inside himself for more than ten years. Regaining his senses, he lowered himself to his hands and knees, covering Guild Girls body with his own while keeping his weight off of her. Her buried his nose in her hair, and breathed in the sweet scent of her, burning it into his memory for all time.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear, so softly that even High Elf Archers keen ears couldn't pick it up, had she not been distracted by Cow Girls enthusiastic exploration of her slender body.

Goblin Slayer rolled over to one side, sliding out of Guild Girl, and she collapsed fully onto the bed.

"So, Orcbolg," High Elf Archer detangled herself from Cow Girl and stood, "Ready for the final act?"

 **To Be Continued**


	4. High Elf Archer's Promise

_This is the final chapter for this particular story, but it's a setting that I intend to revisit in the future._

 _Sword Maiden, while incredibly hot, doesn't have much in the way of character development, so I can't see a way to include her beyond obvious fan service. Maybe if I write a side-story where the party find themselves back in Water Town, she may join GS & HEA for the night, but Priestess would probably have an aneurism if that happened before she got to join in._

 **Wedding Night**

 **C** **hapter Four: High Elf Archer's Promise**

Goblin Slayer looked up at High Elf Archer with some trepidation: even with the Stamina Potion, he wasn't sure he was upto the task of taking her maidenhead after having already taken Cow Girls and Guild Girls. He glanced down and saw that, while the spirit was more than willing, the flesh was proving to be weak.

The Rangers followed his gaze and saw the same problem: while still impressive, covered as it was with two lots of virgins blood and the mixed secretions of her husband and two wives, his manhood was starting to flag. She thought back from books she had read so long ago, and to the many ways by which they had hinted that a woman could restore a man to full mast. Some required endowments that she was lacking, but there was one that she'd always found fascinating, even if attempting it on her new husband was somewhat daunting.

Still, she was determined to give herself to her husband that night, and even the gods themselves would not stand in her way.

Kneeling at the side of the bed, she reached round behind her back and undid the clasp that held her bra closed. She was nowhere nearly as well endowed as her two wives, but she _was_ an Elf, and as such her body had an inhuman beauty all of its own. Letting the strapless garment fall free, she exposed her small, perky beasts to her husband: they stood high and proud on her chest, without even the faintest hint of sag. Dwarf Sharman liked to call her Anvil, alluding to her apparently nonexistent bust, but he failed to realise that she kept what little nature had seen fit to gift her with tightly bound to keep it out of the way of her bow-string. As it was, her nipples, while small, stood out as hard and firm as the buds that tipped her arrows.

Taking Goblin Slayers failing manhood in one hand, she marveled at how warm it felt, how she could feel the steady beating of his heart through it. It was so thick around that even her long, slender fingers couldn't reach all the way around it. And to think, that this monster had already been inside two virgins that evening? She felt sure that her wives would be sore in the morning, as she herself still hoped to be, but she had several soothing oils in her bag that she would be more than happy to share with them.

Wrapping both hands around Goblin Slayers shaft, High Elf Archer started to move them up and down, working to bring it back to life. It was already well lubricated, but she lent over it to add some of her own spit, and soon her hands were moving up and down like the piston of a water-pump.

Watching intently, Cow Girl made her way around the bed until she could climb on beside Guild Girl, who was still somewhat delirious from the pleasure their husband had brought her. She gently rolled the clerk onto her back and laid herself on top of her, their impressive chests sandwiched between them. Her kisses, soft at first, reawoke Guild Girl, and soon the two were lost in each others arms, hands exploring their bodies even as their tongues explored each others mouths. Cow Girl shifted her leg, pushing one thigh between her wifesp legs until it pressed up against her still leaking womanhood. A moan escaped from the blonds lips as she returned the gesture, and soon the two of them were busy rubbing their recently deflowered bodies against the others legs, seeking to recapture some of the pleasure they had experienced.

High Elf Archer watched her wives out of the corner of one eye, and made a silent promise to herself to teach them what she had read about pleasuring another woman with one's mouth the first opportunity she got, but right then and there, it was Goblin Slayer who had her full attention. She started by pulling back the skin that covered his crown, exposing the sensitive glands below. She then reached out with her long tongue and locked it clead. She recognised the distinctive tastes of her two wives, as well as the coppery tang of blood, but there was something new, something salty and musky, but not in a bad way, that could only have come from Goblin Slayer himself. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she lowered her head until she started to engulf the end of Goblin Slayers shaft.

A deep, animalistic moan escaped Goblin Slayers mouth as the Ranger struggled to fit him into her mouth. In all his travels, all the books he had read and people he had spoken to...nothing had prepared him for this. Oh, he was sure that a few of the rowdier Adventurers may have mentioned something like it after a few drinks at the Tavern, but he'd never paid much attention to such talk. For more than ten years now, his entire life had been about one thing and one thing only: killing goblins.

But it was clear to him that married life was going to change that.

Yes, Guild Girl had a reasonably well paying job, High Elf Archer was self-sufficient as a Silver ranked Adventurer, and Cow Girls continued work on her uncles farm would ensure that they never staved, but he wasaware, at least on an intellectual level, that he was going to have to start talking better paid Quests. Especially if his wives fell pregnant, which was looking to be a distinct possibility. Children were expensive, and no amount of Goblin related quests would pay enough to support a family. He may have to finally agree to go on some more traditional adventures with High Elf Archer and the rest of his party to build up a nest-egg.

But all thoughts of the future vanished from his mind as High Elf Archer lowered her head, slowly enveloping him in her warm, tight mouth. It felt different than being inside his other two wives. Not better or worse, just different in a way he found he liked. He looked down at the Elf, and she looked up with her soft green eyes that always made her look far younger than her two millennia. It was often joked that she looked like an adolescent, but there was nothing childish about her actions that night, as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, and she lowered her lips down his flagging manhood.

Her jaw hurt and her breathing came in short, ragged pants, but she continued to lower her head, even as he filled her mouth and started to encroach upon her throat. The lamps offered just enough light for him to see the way her gullet bulged unnaturally as she took him deeper and deeper, not stopping until her succulent lips closed around the root of his rapidly hardening shaft. There was an unmistakable look of triumph on her face as she held him there for a couple of seconds then slowly and deliberately released half his length, then bobbed her head back down again.

The slow, steady rhythm she set was dictated by the breathing exercises she had been taught when she first set out to master the Way Of The Bow, the time honoured style of archery for which her people were known. It was intended to help centre oneself before loosing an arrow, but she was pleasantly surprised to discover that it had other uses. Working her lips and tongue as best she could, she cleaned her husbands shaft, leaving it slick and ready to pierce her maidenhead.

Pulling herself all the way back off of him, she sat back on her haunches and took several deep breaths, saliva running freely down either side of her mouth. Looking round, she saw the bra she had discarded earlier laying on the floor, and used it to clean her self up before turning to her husband with a smile.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." she winked seductively, "Next time we'll have to see just how long you can withstand my assault before surrendering."

"It would be a short battle." Goblin Slayer pulled her to her feet, then unceremoniously rolled her onto the bed, not stopping until she lay beneath him.

"Oh my!" High Elf Archer exclaimed with mock surprise and outrage, "What on earth do you intend to do to a poor, defenceless Elf, mighty Adventurer?"

"I intend to make her my women." he replied playfully, kissing her on the nose, before claiming her mouth with his own.

For her part, she reached down between them and pulled her sodden panties down, letting them dangle from one ankle. She then took a fresh hold of his revived manhood, still stick with her saliva, and lined it up with her untouched core. Like all Elf's, she lacked even a single body hair, and her feminity was as bald as a monks head. He thrust forward, impatiently, but failed to find her opening. Gripping him tightly, she lined him up and allowed him to push forward until he felt his crown press against her maidenhead.

"I love you." he swore, breaking their kiss, "All three of you."

"And I love you too." High Elf Archer reached out to the side, managing to capture one of Cow Girl and Guild Girls hands in her own, "And I promise that, no matter what happens, I will love the three of you until the end of my days."

To an outsider, her words would have sounded like an overly romantic decoration, but they had all known going into the marriage that, as one of the immortal High Elf's, she would outlive them all by millennia. But an Elf's word was their bond, and all three humans understood exactly what she was saying.

"So will we." Guild Girl assured her, earning a nod of agreement from Cow Girl.

"Now, Orcbolg, husband." High Elf Archer wrapped her arms around her husbands neck as she likewise wrapped her legs around his waist, "Make love to me."

He needed no further encouragement, and allowed his weight to drive him through her virginity in one quick motion. High Elf Archer let out a deep wail of pain: in all her long years, no pain had ever felt as intimate as the sting of her purity being torn asunder. She'd taken blows from monsters that hurt more, for sure, but they had always been on the outside of her body. No, this, this was something else, and tears welled up in her eyes even as Goblin Slayer bottomed out inside her.

"It's... It's okay." she did her best to restrain the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her, "I want you to continue."

Nodding his head, Goblin Slayer rearranged his position so the bulk of his weight was supported by his elbows and knees, his lower arms reaching under his wife until his hands came to rest under her shoulders. Happy that he wasn't causing her any more pain then was absolutely necessary, he started to slowly withdraw from her, then slice back in like a sowed retuning to its sheath. Despite the almost painful tightness he felt, he worked hard to maintain his composure, not wanting to ruin her first time by rutting away wildly like some beast in heat and spilling his seed inside her before she achieved her own organism.

Cow Girl and Guild Girl watched from beside them for a while, before returning to seeking pleasure in each others bodies as only two woman could.

High Elf Archer felt the pain recede like an outgoing tide as her body grew accustom to her husbands intrusion. Soon it was replaced by what felt like a smoldering fire deep within her, and every thrust he made into her own fanned the flames higher. Her sobs of pain were soon replaced by the first faint cries of pleasure as she struggled to capture his mouth for a kiss. He had to arch his back to meet her movements with his own, his greater hight making things difficult to say the least. She soon realised just how uncomfortable it was for him, and broke the kiss, instead burying her face in his upper chest, just below his shoulder. He smeltvof sweat and sex and she wanted to breath it in until it filled her lungs. Long has she wondered what her wedding night would be like, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would not only marry a human, but take two wives that she would share with him openly.

Polygamy was not unheard of, even among her own people, but it was usually the preserve of powerful nobles looking to ensure the continuation of their bloodline, or looking to forge bonds with other houses through political marriage. Her own uncle had two wives all be it ones who lived in different settlements to insure that no one attack or catastrophe could end his line. And she very much doubted that either of her aunts would consent to sharing his bed at the same time. No, theirs was a marriage of equals, not of one man with three separate wives.

Goblin Slayer felt the change in his wife, and hastened his pase: between the ministrations of her mouth and the silky smooth vice of her sex, he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back, but he refused to finish before he had brought her as much pleasure as he had their other two wives. He started to rock himself backwards and forwards with each thrust, earning himself fresh cries of encouragement. Or, at least, he assumed that was what she was saying: he wasn't fluent enough in the language of the High Elf's to fully translate just what she was saying. But the tone of her voice and they way her hips bucked up to meet every downwards stroke told him everything he needed to know.

The flame that had been growing inside High Elf Archer had blossomed into a raging inferno that she felt sure would consume her. It was all she could do to tighten the grip of her legs around his waist and burry her face in his chest as it exploded with volcanic Fury, and her entire universe went white. Goblin Slayer felt the now familiar tightness of a woman finding her release, and likewise allowed himself to reach completion, spending himself inside her with a low grunt. Their bodies went stiff as statues, then he collapsed upon her, utterly spent.

Summoning up what reserves of strength he had left, Goblin Slayer was able to push himself off of High Elf Archer, tumbling over to lay on his back beside her. He soon felt the welcome warmth of Guild Girl snuggling up beside him as Cow Girl grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over the group. Satisfied that everyone was protected from the chill of the night, she settled down behind Guild Girl, spooning her even as she reached out across to take High Elf Archer's hand.

"The lamps." Goblin Slayer muttered, already half asleep, the effects of the Stamina Potion having left his body.

"Let them burn." Guild Girl yawned, feeling safe and secure between her husband and one of her wives, "Let's just enjoy the moment.

And so they did.

 **The End**


End file.
